


Secret Santa

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry draws Draco's name; what does he get his formal rival for gifts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Written for day nine of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "secret santa". Also written as a gift for nicevenn on livejournal who asked for someone to fill her prompt "I like smelling like a __".

Harry warily drew out a paper from the stocking being passed around and let the stocking go to someone else. He shared a quick look with Ron and opened the sheet. _Draco Malfoy_ He blinked and looked up to find Draco. The blond was frowning at his paper. Harry wondered what one could get him--growing up, Harry knew that Draco had had what he'd wanted. Now, with most of his fortune taken by the Ministry, he counted his galleons like the rest of them. Harry knew from overheard conversations that Draco was touchy about what he called charity.

"Bad luck, mate," Ron said next to him, peeking at Harry's slip.

"Who'd you get then?" Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "An easy one--Seamus. Been his room mate for seven years."

Harry sighed. "We can always use parchment, right? And quills. Maybe he'd like something from George's shop--he always laughed at their pranks."

"When they weren't directed at him, yeah," Ron said with a smile that said he was remembering.

Harry folded his paper up and put it in his pocket. "Best get to buying then. How many do we have to give again?"

"Five, Harry," Hermione answered as she joined them.

Ron shook his head. "Really bad luck then."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking between them.

"Harry got Malfoy."

"I can help!" she said. "I've been talking with Pansy a little--we share Ancient Runes. I can ask her if there's something Draco needs or wants for Christmas."

"Well, it's not like I can get his dad a pardon," Harry joked.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "Would you do that?"

"Nah," Harry said. "Just know it might be something that Draco would want."

"You'd be surprised actually," Hermione said. "I think he's happier now."

"You think?" Harry looked over at Draco again and found him looking pensively into the fire.

"Come on, Hogsmeade in a few hours and I want breakfast before we go," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed.

~~~

At the end of the day, Harry had only managed to find four of the five gifts for Draco. A quill and parchment set, a broomstick polishing kit, a set of white handkerchiefs hammed with green thread, and a gift box of chocolates from Honeydukes.

"Even Ron hates getting charity," Harry said. "I can only imagine it's worse for Draco."

Hermione hummed to herself before replying. "Charity is difficult for anyone, Harry. No one likes to admit they need help. Or ask for it. It's worse when you get charity you didn't ask for."

Harry thought back to his own childhood. "Yeah."

"I thought you two were friends now," Hermione said.

"Sort of," Harry said. He shuffled his foot, kicking up some snow. "It's...complicated."

"Boys." Hermione clucked her tongue. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because we were school enemies for six years?"

With a look that he couldn't interpret, she changed the subject. "So one gift left," she said. "I have some order catalogs in my room--I'll let you borrow them. Oh, there's Pansy. She's with Draco--we'll go say hi and see if you can find out what else to get him."

She looped her arm through his, giving him no choice but tag along. She greeted Pansy like an old friend and the two walked ahead, leaving Harry and Draco shuffling their feet and in awkward silence. "So." Draco said eventually. "Where's the other third of your trio?"

"Likely still in Honeydukes," Harry said.

"Still eats like a horse then?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked. "And he finished off quite the plate this morning." Silence fell again. Harry wondered how he could get gifts ideas from Draco without Draco finding out.

"Are you still going to be an Auror?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I've got all year to figure it out, but I'm taking a full course load so I have the education for whatever I choose."

"Need any help with that?" Draco asked.

"Got any ideas?" Harry needed some--he had looked through the pamphlets the school had for the third years, but nothing appealed. He knew there had to be something out there for him, he just didn't know what.

"I don't know your hobbies," Draco said. "Your hobbies tell you what you're good at."

There was one that Harry had discovered over the summer holidays, but he flushed since no one knew about it. But it was Draco who looked earnest and if anyone could keep a secret, Harry knew that Draco could. "It's silly. But...I was doing some repairs this summer and I found out that I'm good at sewing."

Draco was silent for a moment before his face broke out into a grin. "You could be a seamstress!"

Harry punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

Draco chuckled. "No, seriously. You could become Britain's next top designer! You could try sewing suits!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know, though. I'm good at it, but it's very tedious."

"Did you do it by hand or with your wand?" Draco asked.

"Er, with my wand," Harry said. "The charm was easy."

"You could go into business charming household items, maybe," Draco said. "You know--like teapots that pour themselves, foot stools that move when you command them to. Or you could build a business where you fix charmed items that need the charms renewed."

Harry half smiled. "Maybe. I'll have to look into that. It might be fun."

"Until a trunk tries to eat you!" Draco chortled.

"Ha ha," Harry deadpanned.

"Sorry. Guess picking on you is just ingrained in me."

"Hey, no worries. We're just joking like friends are meant to, right?"

The light that had filled Draco's face suddenly disappeared. "Friends?"

"Er, if you want to be, of course. You don't have to--never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's...I'd like to be your friend. If you want."

Harry beamed. "All right then! Friends."

The silence that fell this time was a good, warmth infused kind.

~~~

Harry walked up to the picture of fruit and had begun to raise his hand when someone yelled to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned. Draco was there, coming from a different corridor, one eyebrow raised. Harry smirked. "Getting into the kitchens. I felt a bit peckish."

"You are daft," Draco said. "I didn't think it was true--I've been defending your reputation to everyone and it turns out you're as daft as the papers say."

Harry tickled the pear and the door swung open. Sounds of busy house elves spilled out. Harry stepped back and bowed Draco in. "The kitchens."

"How'd you find this out?" Draco asked as he stepped inside.

"The twins," Harry said. Some of the elves had stopped and were staring at Draco. Harry coughed. "Er, I'd some tea and some biscuits if you have any."

"Right away, Mister Potter!" one of them squeaked.

"For two, please!" Harry called as the elf left. He sat at a free island and Draco sat across from him.

"No need for me," Draco said. "Just left lunch with my mother."

"Is that why you smell like a violet?" Harry asked. He'd smelled it when Draco had passed him into the kitchen.

Draco flushed. "I like smelling like a violet, Potter!"

Harry blinked. "What?"

Draco shifted in his seat. "It's...it's my cologne."

"You...use a cologne that smells like violets? Isn't that...well, girly?"

"It isn't! Just because you think it's for girls doesn't mean it is!"

Harry held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry."

Draco sniffed. "Suppose you like smelling like leather or some mundane everyday smell."

"Don't, actually." Harry smiled as a plate of biscuits--sugar, chocolate, digestive--and a huge pot of tea was put on the island. As he was pouring, he thanked the elf.

Draco took a shortbread cookie and broke it into small pieces. "I don't wear it often. It's a bit...expensive now. But I was meeting my mother and thought it would be nice."

"It fits you, I suppose," Harry said. "It is nice."

"Not girly?" Draco pressed.

Harry shook his head. "Nope." Draco nodded. Harry nibbled at a biscuit. "So, the first gifts went out last night. What'd you get?" He knew what it was, of course, but he'd like to know if Draco had liked it.

"A writing kit," Draco said. "Very practical. I was running out of wax for my letters and needed a new sharpening knife for my quills."

"You liked it then?" Harry asked.

Draco eyed him. "You know who sent it! Well, for that, I'm not going to tell you anything else!"

Harry nearly let his head fall onto the table.

~~~

Harry found Hermione in the library after dinner. She was, luckily, alone. He opened a book so Madam Pince would not kick him out. "I have a favor."

"For what?" she asked.

"Draco said he uses this cologne," Harry said. "He likes it, but it's apparently expensive."

She smiled. "I'll find out if Pansy can get me the name."

"Thanks."

~~~

A week later, Hermione slipped him a catalog with a wink. "What's that, mate?" Ron asked, looking over.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione said. "Have you gotten all your gifts for your secret santa?"

"Yep," Ron said proudly. "As I had said before, it was easy."

"I still think you somehow cheated," she said.

Ron shrugged. "Luck of the draw."

"What have you gotten, Hermione?" Harry asked before an argument could begin.

"Girly stuff," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I'm beginning to think Lavender drew my name. I've gotten a bottle of perfume and lipstick."

"Have you been using the perfume?" Ron asked, looking pink. "I--"

"Not yet, I haven't," she said darkly. "Don't even think you can use that to give me a compliment. You have to try harder."

Harry sighed as they did begin an argument.

~~~

The last gift they had to give in person, at a party the Headmistress was letting them throw. Harry nervously fingered the bow he'd put on the bottle. "You don't think he'll throw it on the floor in spite, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He'll love it."

"Not charity?" he asked.

"Might, but he'll like it," she said. "Just tell him it's for when he visits with his mum."

The door to the Room of Requirement was open. The music was low, for now, and conversation was only just beginning. Harry looked around for Draco who was against a wall, holding his own last gift, looking for his giftee. Hermione pushed Harry in the back and he glared at her. She nodded her head toward Draco and he took a deep breath. He was glad Draco was alone--he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else seeing this.

"Draco," he said.

Draco smiled. "There you are! I was wondering if you were going to chicken out."

Harry gave a weak smile and held out his gift. "Your last gift."

Draco blinked and looked at it. "Oh. You--I thought it was Weasley who had drawn my name."

"Why?" Harry asked. He hoped Draco took the bottle soon--the sooner, the better.

"There was no thought in the gifts," Draco said. "Just generic items."

"Well, I hope this one is better," Harry said. He shook his hand.

Draco set down the item in his hand and took the bottle. He slipped the bow off and took a sharp breath. "This is...where'd you find this? No, wait. Pansy."

"I had Hermione ask her," Harry said. "They gave me the catalogue."

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

Harry nodded. "So, whose name did you pick?"

Draco flushed and grabbed the gift. He pushed it into Harry's hands. "You, actually."

That cleared things a bit--Harry had received a book on choosing a career and the section in it on where charms led to good careers had been highlighted. He opened the box and frowned. "Mistletoe?"

Draco lifted the branch up. "Like this." He leaned forward and kissed Harry.

Harry blinked when Draco pulled away. "Ah...okay."

Draco's face fell. "Sorry. You don't like it. Sorry. I'll just--get you something else. Promise."

"How about another one?" Harry asked.

"What?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco toward him. He took the branch himself and held it up as he gave Draco a deeper kiss. "This is my favorite gift."

Draco beamed.


End file.
